The Painted Stones
by sukizar
Summary: Wonderweiss has been feeling lonely in Los Noches, so he goes on a litle adventure.But just what exactly does he find?


Disclaimer: I do not own the series Bleach, it's characters and settings all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author Notes: IT'S SUKIZAR!!! With yet another Wonderweiss fan fiction, but this one is with a very unusally character. As u can all see this one is with Hanatarō, he's my friend's favorite character soo I decided to write a fan fiction about him and my very favorite character, Wonderweiss. And yes this is going to be a shonen-ai, im sorry to all of you who don't like that kind of stuff. but for those of u who do, I hope u like this. The idea for this story came to me when I was watching Gurren Lagann, I was watching the strange episode about the hot spring. And I thought why not write a story with a hot spring in it? And this is what I came up with, I think im just going to make this a short one chapter kind of story, but if any one reallllly realllllly wants me to write more, just say so in a review, and maybe ill write a second chapter XP. And remember, any flames that I receive; I will use them to roast some marshmallows! But I do like advice on how I can improve my writing ability. Oh, and the creator in this story (just in case no one knows who it is) is Aizen.

X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**X

The Painted Stones

It was lonely in the creator's home; no one talked to him or even tried to talk to him. Wonderweiss knew he was hard to understand, he thought differently them any of the others did, even Tosen. He was fascinated by the smallest things, and found beauty in the ugliest of things. Tosen had told him that that was a good thing, but somehow, his words didn't comfort the small arrancar.

Wonderweiss still felt alone and misunderstood, that's why he always seemed to be in the corners, hidden away. At least that gave people the reason to ignore him, to pretend he didn't exist. All these horrible thoughts crossed his mind as he walked through the barren hallways of Los Noches. Only a few of the ones called Espada's passed him in the halls, he wasn't very surprised when none of them gave him any sign of greeting. He sadly walked into the room with the big table in hopes of finding Tosen. He saw no Tosen, or anyone; sighing heavily to himself he left the room.

The little blonde arrancar frown deepened, when he was forced to walk through the even lonelier halls. Every doorway he passed was empty; he began to hate all the white in this place. Maybe adding some color to this place would make it seem more peaceful, more complete. However, he doubted that the creator would allow him to get some of the stuff called painted, a liquid that the humans had created to change the color of an object. In a way, the place itself made Wonderweiss feel sad, like the whole place was ignoring him along with everyone else.

After many hours of aimlessly walking around, he concluded that Tosen was not here; perhaps he was on a special task. Feeling slightly tired he sat down in a corner and lightly bite his thumb in thought. Wonderweiss's mind raced with thought of what he should do, he figured he could leave this place. No one would really notice if he did, and he knew that if the creator need him to do anything, he would have been told about it this morning.

Standing up, he slow focused his thoughts to forming a garganta, he didn't really have a specific place that he wanted to go. So he thought of a place that he would like to go, somewhere that had "paint", he would love to see a place with lots of colors, even if they were just liquid color. So as a garganta opened his last thoughts were of liquid colors, he calmly walked through, leaving the lonely barren whiteness of Los Noches behind him.

The first thing that Wonderweiss experienced, when he walked through the other side of the black swirling energy, was heat and color. Blinking in the bright colors, he tried to take in what place he was in, but all he could see was a blur of colors. Colors upward, colors to both sides, even colors below him. A huge smile crossed his face as he took in all the colors, even if he couldn't make out where he was exactly.

After a few moments, his eyes got use to the bright colors and looked around at the place. The first thing he realized was that there seemed to be a large area of water with steam rising up from it. The water seemed to be made of many colors, but as Wonderweiss looked closer he realized that it wasn't the actual water that was made of colors. There was millions on tiny smooth stones, all of them different colors, some were pink, purple, red, and others were blue, green, yellow, and orange. The small arrancar had never seen so many colors in all his life. Even when he went to the human world he had never seen so many colors.

Wonderweiss's mouth was agape as he looked at the strange yet beautiful place. There were four wooden walls surrounding the whole place, and a doorway that leads out to a small room, with another smaller closed door. As he slowly turned his head to take the whole place in, he noticed a boy around the same height as himself, sitting in the water and looking directly at him with a light blush.

"Umm h-hello, who a-are you?" The black- haired boy said, looking nervous at the arrival of Wonderweiss. The small arrancar looked at the boy in the water, he had long hair that reached slightly past his chin and light blue eyes.

"Haaaaooooooooo," Wonderweiss said to the dark-haired boy. As the boy shifted uncomfortable, Wonderweiss realized with a blush that the boy was naked in the water. The embarrassed blonde immediately turn his gaze to one of the wooden walls that surrounded the large heated lake. While having a moment of not being watched, the boy slide behind a large blue rock that was half in the water and half out.

"M-My name is Hanatarō Yamada," the boy said, peeking his face out from behind the large rock. Sensing that it was ok to look back at the boy named Hanatarō, Wonderweiss turned his head towards the blue-eyed boy.

"Wonderweiss…Margera," the blonde said, a small smile on his face as his two little buckteeth showed. His smile seemed to relax the very nervous boy hidding behind the large rock.

"S-So what are you doing here?" Hanatarō asked with a small nervous smile, turning his head in every direction trying to figure out how the strange blonde had gotten in. Wonderweiss smile got bigger and pointed to the colorful smooth rocks below the surface of the water. Hanatarō watched in surprise as Wonderweiss got on his knees and reached under the water for one of the colorful stones.

"Coooooooolaaaaars," Wonderweiss said as his upper arm was submerged, in his attempt to reach for one of the yellow stones, he had a small frown on his face. Understanding what the little blonde was here for, and feeling bad that the other boy couldn't reach what he wanted, Hanatarō slowly swam over to where Wonderweiss was.

"So, you want the yellow one right?" the dark-haired boy said cautiously. The little arrancar, looked up and smiled wide, he eagerly shook his head up and down. Blushing, Hanatarō slowly dunked his head down and picked up the smooth hot rock that Wonderweiss had been reaching for. When he slowly lifted his head and upper body up again from the warm water he found a pair of arms around him. Blushing even brighter, Hanatarō slowly turned his head to the boy currently holding him, he closed his eyes tight in embarresment. The dark-haired boy began to panic, he had no idea what this person's background was, or what his real reason was for being here. Just as he was about to shove the small blonde off, he felt a soft hand reaching in to his, to slowly pull out the yellow stone.

Hanatarō slowly opened his eyes and felt the arms around his head and neck release him. Wonderweiss's eyes were wide in wonder, as he looked at the stone in his hand. He rubbed it all over his hands and flipped it over and over; it felt very warm and was extremely soft and smooth. The small blonde couldn't find one rough edge, which fascinated him even more.

"Ahhhhhhhooooaa," Wonderweiss said, not able to tear his eyes from the beautiful stone in his hands. Hanatarō looked at the strange new boy with fascination, he had never seen anyone so entranced by something so simple. It reminded him of himself when he first came to the hot spring, he had looked at the stones the same way as Wonderweiss. He was so interested by the boy, that he forgot all about the fact that he was naked.

"Y-You like the colored stones, too?" Hanatarō asked, looking at Wonderweiss straight in the face, a slightly nervous smile on his face. The small arrancar smiled widely at Hanatarō and offered the medium sized stone to him. Smiling back at Wonderweiss, he took the rock he had fetched and felt it, the same way the blonde had.

"Ahhhoooo. Ahhhhh," Wonderweiss said looking at the black-haired boy. Both of them looked at each other, with a smile on their face, even though they had only just meet a little bit ago. They some how felt connected to each other, even if it was just through the colored stones. Hanatarō gently placed the stone back in Wonderweiss's stretched out hand, sighing softly as he felt his fingertips brush against the blonde's palm. The two of them blushed as they felt each other's skin.

Wonderweiss winced as he felt a light tug on his hollow hole, whenever he felt that, it usually meant that the creator wanted him. He slowly stood up and waved his hand in a goodbye gesture.

"Huh? W-Where you going?" Hanatarō asked his face looking slightly crestfallen. Wonderweiss smiled sadly, then turned his back on the blue-eyed boy and opened an garganta. As he walked through, he turned back around and tried to ask a question.

"Beee Baaaaaakkk?" Wonderweiss asked, slightly embarrassed that he didn't sound like other people. Hanatarō understanding what the blonde smiled shyly and shook his head back. Wonderweiss smiled then walked through the garganta before it closed up. _So he was an arrancar, no other creatures knows that technique_, Hanatarō thought as he looked at the empty space where he had last seem the arrancar named Wonderweiss. However, the small boy, still naked in the hot spring, didn't seem to mind that the boy was an arrancar. He had something in common with the gently blonde; they both loved the painted stones of the Seireitei Hot Spring. Which meant that they both got their pleasure from the smallest things, that other people thought were silly. Hanatarō dunked under the water again and picked up another yellow stone.

He looked down at it, and rubbed it through his hands, it felt like the stone Wonderweiss had. He smiled to himself, then clutched his to his chest with a blush and looked back up to the empty space where Wonderweiss Margera was last standing. He hoped the blonde would be back soon, he was slightly embarrassed to admit to himself, that he was actually excited to see the small arrancar again. He slowly got out of the hot spring and went to dry off and get his clothing back on; he kept the stone with him and handled it with the gentlest of care.

Wonderweiss walked back into Los Noches with a smile on his face; somehow the white halls didn't seem as lonely. As he walked off to find the creator or Tosen he wrapped his hands tighter around the smooth yellow stone in his hand. He walked with a smile and a light spring with is step, he gently slid his precious stone in his pocket. As he walked two things filled his mind, the beautiful warm stone he had found and the timid boy he had found in the hot lake. A small blush crossed his face as he thought of the nervous boy named Hanatarō, yes he would definally go back to see him. Somehow, just being around him, made him feel less lonely. Made him feel…complete.

It turned out, all the creator wanted was for him to be in room as he explained a certain plan he had created. As he walked back to his room, his took out his dear stone and smiled at it. Hanatarō's face seemed form every time he looked at it. Maybe next time he could go into the heated water to and get a stone of every color. He smiled widely as he thought of a whole collection of warm colored stones, and everyone of them would somehow form into Hanatarō Yamada's soft face.

**The End?**


End file.
